


Brave boys always get ouchies

by NobodyGivesAShit1969



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Daryl Dixon, Bad Decisions, Crying Daryl Dixon, Diapers, Experimentation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyGivesAShit1969/pseuds/NobodyGivesAShit1969
Summary: Trying to imitate something he saw in a video that Sophia and Carl showed him, Daryl gets in trouble. Rick almost has a heart attack.





	Brave boys always get ouchies

Daryl looked at his surroundings, afraid of his Daddy being nearby. Once he made sure he was still alone, he closed his eyes and sighed, tightening his grip on the soft pillow and leaned forward. It felt good and exciting, because the wooden steps of the stairs seemed to let the pillow slide down toward the next step, which caused him to giggle as he successfully started to go downstairs. He felt brave, like a big boy, which caused a slight tingle in his stomach. Feeling like a big boy used to be scary, but now it was a completely different thing. It was fun, even more than the videos he had seen with Carl and Sophia, and he felt brave to be doing such a dangerous thing. 

 Dangerous. 

  He realized that he was doing something dangerous and that if it went wrong, he could get hurt or worse, he could die! No, no, he had to stop, but how? A light bulb seemed to get lit as an idea crossed his mind: he could use his feet to stop sliding downstairs! 

  As soon as he thought about it, he decided it would be the best thing to do, so he just stomped on the next wooden step. 

 It worked. He stopped sliding down the stairs, but then he started <em>falling</em> down the stairs. He gasped and tried to protect himself as soon as he started rolling down the steps, and time seemed to stop while he was falling, until he landed on the floor, shocked and aching everywhere. 

  When he realized what had just happened, a knot tied around his throat and tears filled his eyes. But he tried not to cry, since that would alert Daddy and, as soon as the man found out what he had done, Daryl would get spanked and sent to time out. 

  But everything hurt and he could have died if the edge of the wooden steps hit anything important, such as his chest or his head. He could've landed on his neck and it could've snapped! Any of those things could've caused him to never see Daddy again, and that was the worst thing. He could've lost his Daddy! 

  He let out a soft whimper, which was followed by little sniffles and soft cries. After a few of them, Daryl started sobbing and tears started rolling down his reddened cheeks. He wailed. 

___________

 

  Rick was working on some wooden shelves he would use for his new framed pictures with Daryl, when he heard the loud thump. He left the hammer on the table and started walking toward the living room, where the noise had come from. As soon as he heard Daryl's sobs and wails, Rick started running. 

  Once he got there, the sheriff saw his little boy was laying on the floor, crying and massaging his head. His hair was incredibly messy and his face was all red. 

   "Daryl, what happened?" Rick asked kneeling down in front for his baby to check if he was hurt. 

   "Daaady!" That was the only thing Daryl could say. He held his arms out for Rick to scoop him up and, as soon as the man did, he clung to him with arms and legs and sobbed into his shoulder. <

  "Shh, shh... It's okay, baby boy. I'm here now, it's alright" He hugged Daryl tighter to himself. The little boy nodded and closed his eyes, his sobs slowly stopping. 

  "Daddy" Daryl whispered, burying himself even further into Rick's shoulder. 

 "Are you hurt, buddy?" Rick asked, walking toward the couch to sit Daryl down on it and check on him and see if he had any bruises or anything. 

 As soon as Daryl was sat on the soft couch, he stopped crying and held his arms out for Rick to pick him up again. He needed to be held, he just needed his Daddy. But Rick knelt down in front of him and took his shirt off to see if he had been hurt. 

 "Oh, honey" The sheriff bit his bottom lip as soon as he saw the purple bruise Daryl had on his left side. "Does it hurt a lot?" 

  Daryl shook his head. No, his bottom and his right shoulder hurt more, so much he had barely noticed the one on his ribs. 

  "Okay. Do you have more of these?" Rick asked, gently grazing Daryl's bruise with his fingertips. It felt weird, and his heart sunk at the baby's hiss when he touched the blackening part of the mark. Rick del he was such a bad Daddy for leaving Daryl by himself. He could have killed himself! "I'm sorry" Rick mumbled, hypnotized by how his little boy's chest expanded and contracted carefully as he breathed. 

 Daryl bit his bottom lip as tears filled his eyes again. He shook his head, not able to speak yet wanting to calm his Daddy down. 

   "I need to know what happened. Please. What were you trying to do, huh?" Rick could easily figure it out, he wasn't dumb. But he wanted to believe that his baby wouldn't do something like that, he wanted to think that Daryl would never dare to use the stairs as if they were any slide of the park. 

  Daryl froze. What would his Daddy think, say and do as soon as he told him what he had tried to do? Was he gonna get mad, yell and spank him? Or was he gonna put him in time out? He really didn't want to find out, but Rick was staring at him with that facial expression of his, the one he always used when he wanted to know <em>everything, </em>and also the one he used to say that whatever story he could make up wouldn't work because he wasn't a fool. 

  Daryl swallowed hard. 

  "Daryl...? I'm waiting, buddy" Rick insisted, staring at his baby even more intensely. 

 The little boy shook his head. 

  "No... " He spoke softly. 

  "No, what?" Rick asked, a little bit confused. Daryl started to step back, afraid of what his Daddy would do, even though the man had never hurt him. "You can't tell me?" 

  Daryl didn't say anything. Rick started growing impatient. 

   "Is it because you're embarrassed about what you did, or because you're afraid of what I could do about it?" Rick asked, still staring at his baby. 

  Daryl whispered: "Both". His eyes filled with tears, and some of them slid down his reddened cheeks. He whimpered and wiped his tears away with his sleeves. 

 "Daryl, baby... Why are you scared? Have I ever hurt you or done something to make you feel bad?" Rick asked, trying to make Daryl's fears disappear so that the baby could tell him how he had gotten those purple marks.

  Daryl thought about it: No, Rick had never hurt him or done anything to make him nervous or upset. He was an amazing Daddy, who always gave him hugs and cuddles, and who also always played with him and showed him how much he loved him. So... There was nothing to be afraid of, or at least <em>almost </em>nothing. Rick might never try to hurt him in any way, but he did give spankings. Even though Daryl hardly ever got in trouble, or at least not enough to get laid down across Daddy's lap with a bare bottom, he knew how thorough those spanking sessions could be, and that's what made him think that maybe he should lie to Rick. But he knew that he shouldn't lie because, if Daddy found out, it was a reason for the older man to punish him by not letting him do certain things, such as watching TV or eating candies for a whole week, and sometimes he also got spanked. He really didn't want to get punished. 

   Daryl let out a whine and felt his heartbeat speed up as he saw the lack of expression on Rick's face. He knew that the man was being patient, but he was pushing him and he was also running out of time. 

  "Daryl...?" Rick asked. 

 Daryl stared at him and shook his head, answering his question after a few seconds of thinking. 

 "No" The baby answered, pouting. 

 "No, what?" Rick said. 

   Daryl felt his eyes water as he said: "Ya never done fings to hurt me" 

  Rick nodded, still staring at him. He wanted Daryl to confess to sliding downstairs while he wasn't being supervised, but the baby really wasn't cooperating. 

   "So, why aren't you telling me?" The sheriff asked, trying to think what to do as soon as the boy told him the truth. Yes, the baby deserved a punishment for doing such a dangerous thing, but he had to know why he had done it, since Daryl wasn't fearless enough to just try out something like that. 

  "Dunno" Daryl answered. 

 "Okay", Rick thought. He was done. If the little boy wasn't going to cooperate, then he would have to make him speak. 

   Rick grabbed Daryl's wrist to make him stand up, sat down on a chair and made the boy lay across his lap. Daryl started crying, knowing that he had definitely screwed up and that now there was no way out of this. 

   "Don't cry" Rick said sternly, tugging on Daryl's pants and starting to pull them down. Daryl let out a pitiful wail. 

  "Pleaseee!" The little boy cried, kicking his legs. 

  "Oh, you didn't wanna get spanked?" Grimes asked, causing Daryl to squirm while he shook his head desperately. Why would he want to get spanked? 

 "Nnno, D-daddy" He sobbed, his face already red and tear stained. 

  "Well, then you confused me" Rick started. "Because you know that lying to me leads to this, to you getting spanked over my lap like the little boy you are" 

  Daryl whined, feeling embarrassed because of the position he was in and also because of trying to lie to the only person he ever trusted. He was being a bad boy. Even though he knew he deserved the punishment, he hated the thought of ending up with a red and sore bottom, crying on Daddy's lap. It was always humiliating and he would do anything to avoid getting spanked.

   "Please don't, it hurts" Daryl pleaded, rubbing his sore backside and hissing as soon as his hands touched the zone where the bruise was. 

  Rick quickly grabbed Daryl's hands and gently moved them out of the way to be able to take the boy's diaper off. As soon as Daryl was naked, Rick saw the big, purple and black bruise on his left cheek. Rick gasped, worried about the pain his baby must've been feeling, and took enough pity on him to stop being mad at him and start getting mad at himself for leaving the boy unsupervised. 

   "Daddy, 'm sorry" Daryl stared at the wooden floor, still crying and almost shaking. 

   Rick bit his bottom lip and nodded, rubbing invisible circles on the baby's back to soothe him. He might have gotten angry before, but now all he could think about was Daryl's huge bruises and how to make the boy's pain disappear as soon as possible. 

 "Stand up, please" Rick said, after thinking about it for what felt like two minutes. Daryl complied immediately, not wanting to disobey anymore. He wiped his tears away with the back of his right hand, letting out little hiccups as he stood still, right next to Rick. The other man stood up as well, and then he scooped Daryl up to carry him to the nursery. "Okay, now we're gonna get you dressed and then we're gonna continue talking, what do you think?" Rick tried to sound as sweet and comprehensive as possible, since his little boy was suffering and didn't need any more worries. 

   Once they got to the nursery, Rick helped Daryl lay down on his changing table and then walked to the wardrobe where he kept the baby's clothes. He quickly grabbed a pair of blue jammies with green stars all over it, and then started puttimg him on a diaper.  

   It was so embarrassing for Daryl to be naked in front of the other man, with his legs up in the air and his private parts exposed. He hated the stupid way his cheeks burnt, but the most annoying thing about that was the fact that Rick may not want to spend the rest of his life changing his stinky diapers. But that was something he would let his mind wonder about later. Now, what mattered was that Rick forgave him. 

   "Daddy" Daryl called the older man, playing with his fingers and staring at them. 

   Rick looked up from the cold wipe he was using to clean Daryl up, then focusing on his baby's worried face.

  "What is it, pup?" The man asked. He saw the way the little boy was staring at him, at the edge of panic and with his cheeks red and still tear stained. 

   "Is you gonna spank me?" He bit his bottom lip as he felt it quiver. He still looked at Rick with pure fear in his eyes. 

   Rick sighed deeply and, after thinking about it for a few seconds, he shook his head. 

  "I won't, but only if you tell me why you tried to slide down the stairs, okay? I need to know why" The sheriff spoke slowly, making sure the baby heard each of his words. "Do you understand?" 

   Daryl nodded without even thinking about it, letting out a deep sigh he didn't know he had been holding. 

  "Alright, let's finish getting you changed so we can talk" Rick said, throwing the wipe into the light blue trash can. Then, he grabbed a new diaper and lifted Daryl's legs up to slide the white thing under his bottom. He started powdering the boy's private parts and then he taped the diaper closed. 

   Rick finished putting Daryl on his jammies and then he scooped him up and carried him to the loving room, where they sat down on the couch to talk. He let Daryl sit on his lap and cradled him, watching him blink as he stared at him. 

  Daryl was afraid Rick would remember that they still had to talk. How would he explain that he had been stupid enough to believe that he could do something he had seen in a video? His Daddy would smack him, he was sure.

Rick cleared his throat before speaking. "Daryl" He called the boy, wanting him to pay attention. The baby froze and looked his Daddy in the eye fearfully. "I want to know why you did that. What were you thinking, sweetheart?"

Daryl looked down. He didn't want to speak, but he was sure he would get spanked if he didn't, even if the older man had promised he wouldn't do so.

"C'mon, you know you can talk to me" Rick insisted.

Daryl closed his eyes and spoke quickly. "Ididita'causeIsawitonavideo"

The sheriff stared at him with narrowed eyes and said: "That's cheating, it doesn't count. Repeat it. Slowly, please"

The baby nodded and this time he took his time to explain what had happened.

"Carl and Sophia showed me videos of people doing' that, an' I thought I could do it" Daryl said, lowering his head, embarrassed. "I didn' know it was dangerous" He shrugged.

"You didn't know, or you didn't think about it?" Rick asked, making obvious that there was a difference between 'not knowing' and 'not thinking'.

The little boy bit his bottom lip. Rick was right, he did know it could be dangerous, but he forgot.

"I f'got" He almost whispered.

Rick nodded. "You could've died, did you know that?" He said, quite angrily. "You could've hit your head, or the back of your head, and that could've been it."

Daryl nodded, staring down. He was very ashamed of himself. His Daddy was right.

Rick started thinking about what punishment Daryl should get, and he quickly got the most obvious two solutions.

"Alright. From now on, I absolutely forbid you to use the stairs and to watch videos on YouTube without my supervision" He spoke firmly, causing Daryl to let out a whine. "And If I ever catch you doing something like this again, you're gonna get spanked. Do you understand?"

Daryl gulped and nodded. "Yes Daddy, I un'erstand"

"And you're gonna write what you did and why it was dangerous, using no less than 150 words, alright?" He said, and Daryl nodded wordlessly. "Now go to the dining room and write the text there. Bring it to me when you're done."

"Yes, Daddy" Daryl stood up and started walking.

Before the baby was out of his sight, Rick added: "If there are more than three misspelled words, you're gonna have to write it again"

  
Daryl grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil from the small table that was next to the door. He sat down on a chair and began thinking about what to write. It was difficult for him to think of 'appropriate' words to put on papers, and it was why he really hated writing. The third time he tries thinking of what to begin the first sentence with, he let out a whine.

After fifty minutes, he managed to write:  
"Going downsters to fast is dengeruos cause you can die and Daddy gets mad. It's not god to watch videos of people doin dumb things cause you can get dumb to.   
[…] I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again."

Once he was done, he went to the living room and stood right in front of Rick, who was watching TV, holding the sheet of paper out for the man to see. He had done it, it was finally over!

"Good! Now sit down" Rick pointed to the empty place next to him on the couch. Daryl sat down. The older man started reading what the baby had written. As soon as he started, he began finding mistakes. "I guess someone has to read more and watch less cartoons, huh?" He said. Daryl let out a disappointed sigh and pouted. "It's okay, there are only ten mistakes in the whole text. I said there could be only three, so you have to write it again, as we agreed" Rick handed Daryl the paper. The baby took it and, as soon as he thought that all that effort hadn't been worth it, he started crying. Rick looked at him and started rubbing his back. "It's okay, I'll help you spell the words, don't worry"

Daryl nodded, still crying. There was a lot of work to do.

 

 

 

 


End file.
